Life in the Asylum
by AngeliqueRox
Summary: What exactly was life like for Wanda in the mental hospital? Where did she get the idea to get revenge and want to kill her father? This is the story of Wanda's life in the asylum, in case you didn't guess from the title. One of my best stories yet.


**I bet you all are thinking, "Why is she writing another story?" And, the answer is, I have no idea whatsoever. Maybe it's because whenever I write a story, I write based on what kind of mood I'm in and before I can update, I have to be in that mood again. And sometimes I like to experiment with different types of stories and see what kind people seem to like the most. So, right now, I randomly got this idea and decided to type it out before I forgot it.**

**I know nothing about mental hospitals, but I wanted to make it seem like Wanda had a terrible one, so I'm doing this based of what I've seen in movies and read in books. Please don't get offended by this story. I just wanna let you know right now that there's going to be some crude humor in this.**

**Please read and review!**

"Where do we put her while we look for a solitary room?" asked one of the workers at the institute. "I'm not in the mood to drag the crying kid all over the place."

"Figure it out yourselves," the boss said. He was smoking a cigar and had his feet propped up on his desk.

"Fine then, we'll just have to put her in another room while we search." The second worker replied.

"Whatever, just get that whiney kid out of here."

"Okay," the first one said obediently.

They led the crying, drenched girl out of the room and walked through several hallways before they reached one that had lots of rooms in it. Lots of screaming and cursing could be heard, scaring the poor girl to death.

Finally, the workers led her to a room where the person inside wasn't making any noises.

"We have no idea who's in here, but since he's quiet, we're hoping he's not that bad of a person. We're too lazy to check in right now what his name is and why he's here." The second one said.

They opened the door and inside was a man on a bed, hugging his knees and rocking back and forth.

"Stay in here for a couple of minutes while we look for a solitary room for you," the first worker said.

"Yeah," said the second worker.

The girl nodded her head and stayed silent. Once they left, the man stopped rocking back and forth and cornered the little girl.

"Hey," said the man cautiously. "My name is Max. What's yours?"

"My name is Wanda," the girl said in a tiny voice as water dripped down her cold, wet body and onto the floor.

"That's a nice name," Max said. He had a faint Brooklyn accent and any fears he might have had before vanished. He grinned as Wanda stared up at him. "So, what brings you here?" He frowned when he saw her hands tied behind her back so tight they couldn't move at all, but didn't do anything about it.

"If I tell you why I'm here, will you tell me why you're here?" Wanda asked, her voice gaining a little bit of courage in it.

"Yeah, sure."

"My father lied to my brother and me and said that we were getting ice cream. Then, he said that since I've become unmanageable I'm to stay here for a long time." Wanda started to sniffle again. "I called out to him when those mean people were taking me away, but he didn't even listen! And my stupid brother just stared at the floor like he didn't even care!"

Max watched the girl as she started wailing, then spoke. "You've got a pretty fucked up father."

Despite the situation, Wanda stopped crying for a second to gasp and say, "You just said a bad word!"

Max just laughed. "Kid, everyone here curses. Even the workers. You'll get used to it. I've been here for a full year already, and I know all the ropes. Those two workers names are Bob and Bert. You'll like Bob, the first guy. Bert, he's a real a-"

"Why are you here?" Wanda interrupted.

"Well, I fucked up some kids way back then," Max started.

"Is that why you're here?" Wanda wasn't sure what that meant, but it sounded really bad.

"Nah, nobody knows about that, plus, I've stopped. Just thought I'd let you know. I'm here 'cause I was caught sexually assaulting my neighbors' animals." Max said it as if it were nothing.

"What does that mean?" Wanda asked.

"It means I had sex with them, ya bonehead." Before waiting for a reply, he asked, "Do you know what that means?"

"Sure I do," Wanda said proudly. It was as if she had forgotten the whole ordeal. "It's when a man and a woman get together in a room and they undress and they make noises like they're hurting each other. I'm not sure about the rest though, nobody will tell me the details."

Max looked surprised. "Enough talk about that. Listen kid, you gotta make sure you don't ever forgive your family for what they did."

"Why not?"

"Because, if you don't, they'll take advantage of you again. You'll end up here again, kid. You don't want that, do you?"

Wanda quickly shook her head no. "When do you think they'll let me out?"

"Most likely never," Max said as he gave his nails a check over. "I'm making a plan on how to bust out."

"We can escape together!" Wanda said happily.

"I'll make sure to grab you when I escape, don't you worry." Max said.

"Do they treat people nicely here?" Wanda asked.

"Not at all," Max said. "They treat us as if we're crap, and if someone comes to visit, then they start acting nice."

"When my father comes to visit me, I'll make sure he knows what a horrible place this is."

"Good luck with that. Just remember what I said though, Wanda. Ya gotta think about it. Would a nice father just dump their child at an mental hospital? Huh, would they? Or would a father who doesn't care about their children do it?"

"He didn't drop my brother off here…" Wanda said.

"That's probably because he loves your brother more," Max said.

"That's not true!" Wanda started to get upset.

"Think about it kid, has your father seemed to be more interested in your brother than you lately?"

"No."

"Hm; I guess he doesn't like him more." Max said. "Is your brother older or younger?"

"We're twins."

"Wow, that's kind of cool. I had a twin sister once."

"Really? What happened to her?"

"I killed her," was the simple reply.

"Why?"

"She's the one who caught me raping our neighbor's fat-ass cat, Fluffy Butt. She called the cops, and I killed her because I couldn't believe she did that. Then I raped some more pets until the cops caught me."

"What kind of name is Fluffy Butt?"

"How the heck should I know?"

"Why were you rocking back and forth when I came in here?"

"'Cuz sometimes it gets real lonely, and hugging myself and rocking back and forth makes me feel less lonely."

"Why do you think Bert and Bob are taking so long to get here?"

"They're probably having a smoke," Max said.

"Should I hate my father AND brother? I mean, he could have saved me, but he just stood there and watched as I was taken away." Wanda was on a roll.

"I hated my father because he recommended that I went here. I hate my sister because she's the one who told on me on the first place." Max replied.

"So the answer is…" Wanda trailed off.

"Yes, you should hate 'em both, but you're father especially, since he was probably a terrible father anyways."

"How did you become so mental? Did you watch too much porn as a child? How old are you?"

"Kid, you ask too many questions."

"Sorry," Wanda said.

"No wonder your father dumped you here, you're so freaking annoying."

Wanda eyes immediately brimmed with tears and she curled herself into a ball in the corner she had not yet left- not an easy thing to do when your hands are tied behind your back- and she started wailing again. Max sighed and was about to apologize when suddenly Bert and Bob busted into the room.

"We've finally found you a room," Bert said.

"And had a smoke, that's why we took an hour long."

"Bob, are you always this stupid, or do you do it just to annoy me?"

Bob ignored Bert and picked the girl up onto her feet gently. "C'mon kid, let's go to your new room."

"I wanna stay here with Max," Wanda said in between sniffles.

"Oh, shut up and let's go." Bert said, grabbing the girl harshly and pulling her in the hallway.

"Be gentle, it's her first day." Bob said.

"You wanna be gentle, you deal with her." Bert pushed the girl onto the ground in front of Bob, who placed her on her feet again.

"Come on Kid, let's get you to a room." Bob said gently and he led Wanda through many more hallways until they got to the end of the hallways, which led to a metal door. "This is your room."

It was a small little room with white paint that was peeling off in some parts, and some mold was growing in certain parts.

"Where are the bed, TV, chair, and all that stuff that you see on television whenever someone is in jail?"

"This isn't a jail, kid. Look at it as…a home. A home that you're not going to leave for a very long time." Bob said, trying to cheer her up.

Wanda stopped crying for a little while and looked at Bob. "How would YOU feel if YOU never got to see your family again and you were forced to stay in an empty room all day long?"

Bob's eyes widened and he looked nervous as he tried to think of an answer. Finally, he settled on looking at his watch, saying, "Well, look at the time, my shift is up!" and leaving the room, making sure to shut the door and lock it as he left.

"Max was wrong; Bob is a jerk just like Bert."

She went on her knees as she started pondering what Max had said. Her father didn't deserve to be hated by her, did he? He didn't really seem like he cared about her or Pietro, since he was always gone. He always left them at their house by themselves or with a babysitter. They made sure to try and always act their best so that maybe their father would spend more time with them, but once they had gotten their powers when they were in second grade, he suddenly spent almost all his time with them. In fact, he seemed to be more interested in their powers than them! After a while, since they couldn't really use their powers much, he started being absent from his children a lot again, which made Wanda angry. It made her angry that he never hanged out with her or her brother, that he wasn't like the fathers on television that seem to care about their children more than anything in the world. So, since she was always angry, everything little thing set her off, which made her powers act up, which made it hurt everyone around her. Finally, her father got tired of her acting up and sent her to the mental institute so that she would go through anger management classes, or something of that sort. Wanda wasn't exactly sure at the moment. She hoped she would find out soon.

Wanda tried to move her hands, but they wouldn't budge an inch. They sure had tied her hands tight.

"How am I supposed to sleep with these stupid ropes on my hands and wrists?" She wondered aloud. She crawled on her knees very slowly to a corner in the room and snuggled down into it as best as a person could that had their hands tied behind them.

All night long she had nightmares of the recapping of her father leaving her at the institute. She woke up and found that she had tears rolling down her face. Luckily, her clothes were finally dry. Dirty, but dry. She looked at her right out of the barred window and saw the sun was rising.

As if on cue, suddenly, a young man barged into the room. He looked at a card, and read, "Hello, my name is T.J. Jackson, and I'm going to be your morning guard. I will walk you to your anger management classes that you'll be attending on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays."

"Do I at least get breakfast first?" Wanda complained. She sniffled a little bit.

"Sorry, but you don't get breakfast until after your classes."

Wanda started to cry again. "Everyone hates me!"

T.J. looked nervous. "Don't cry kid, _I _like you!"

Wanda stopped crying and sniffled. "Really?"

"Yeah," T.J. said. "How old are you? Just curious…"

"I'm eight," Wanda said, grinning proudly. Her tears gleamed in the sunlight that had started pouring into the room.

"Cool," he said. He checked his watch and nearly flipped. "Oh my gosh, we gotta get you to that class!"

"But-"

"We can talk later, after the class, okay?" T.J. promised.

"But it's really important…"

"Listen, I know you're lonely, but I really have to keep this job. I lost all of my other ones." T.J. said.

Wanda bit her lip as T.J. picked helped her up and led her out of the room. He checked his watch again and panicked. "I'll have to let you ride on my back."

Wanda didn't respond as T.J. picked her up and placed her on his back and held one hand on her thigh and one on her back and started running. They ran through some hallways and finally reached their designated room.

T.J. knocked on the door. "Yo, it's me, T.J., and I'm here with the new kid."

"Just a second," a voice said. Some banging and clinging was heard, and then, a tall, professor looking man opening the door.

He looked down and Wanda, who seemed all fidgety. "Hello there young lady, you're looking rather marvelous today." He then looked at her tear stained, boogery face, her filthy clothes and sneakers, and the sad look on her face, and immediately felt sorry for her. "T.J., I want her cleaned up before she's brought over here from now on. I can't have her show up in my office all filthy like this. But, for today, she can be like this."  
>"Yes sir," T.J. saluted. "Can I go on break now, sir?"<p>

"Yes," the man rolled his eyes. Once T.J. ran off, the man looked down at Wanda. "Hello, what's your name?"

"Wanda Maximoff," she said, but he didn't seem to hear her.

"My name is Franklin, but you can call me Frank." He said.

Wanda rocked from her left foot to her right.

"Come in, come in," Frank said. He walked inside and gestured towards a big, wooden chair.

Wanda walked inside the little office room and sat down. She fidgeted some more.

"You're a very fidgety girl for an eight year old," Frank said. "Well, let's get started. So, what do you think the source of your anger is?"

"I dunno," Wanda shrugged her shoulders and mumbled as she spoke.

"You're going to have to have to give me a better answer than that," Frank started straightening his suit and took out a comb and started brushing his fine, dark brown hair.

"Well, my father was never really around…so I guess that's the problem."

"How does that make you feel?" he asked.

"Bad, I guess. Sometimes I feel like he hates me."

"How does that make you feel?"

"Um…bad. Wouldn't that make you feel bad too?"

"How does that make you feel?"

"You're not listening, are you?"

"Hm?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Wanda suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Didn't T.J. take you?"

Wanda shook her head no.

"Damn that boy, I should fire him."

"Well, can I?" Wanda fidgeted some more.

Suddenly, a watch beeped and Frank took a look at it. "My, my, look at the time. T.J. should be arriving here any second."

T.J. opened the door at that very moment. "Hello sir, I'm here, and in the nick of time, too!"

"T.J., you're fired." Frank said. "You arrived late to get the girl, so, therefore, you didn't take proper care of her."

"What?" T.J. seemed outraged. "I know why you're REALLY doing this!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're doing this because I'm black!" T.J. yelled.

"What? No!"

"Yes! Just because I'm the first black male to work here, you want to fire me!" T.J. said. "I'm gonna sue you, you bastard!"

Just as T.J. was about to run out, Frank stopped him. "Wait! I won't fire you, but only if you promise to take special care of this girl. The people on night shift aren't exactly very kind, you know."

"Yeah, I met the guys. They're real jerks. Well, one is. The other is a total idiot." T.J. grinned and looked at Wanda, who looked ready to burst. "C'mon, let's go get you washed up and to the restroom."

He grabbed her up and ran to the girls' bathroom area as fast as he could, and when they got there, he placed her in a plain, white room that had a nasty looking toilet that someone could swear was spitting out the water that was inside, an even nastier looking bathtub that had mold all over the place, a sink that was surprisingly clean compared to the toilet and bathtub, and some toiletries and a towel.

"I have to use THIS bathroom?"

"It's this or nothing," T.J. said apologetically as he untied her bindings. She flexed her fingers and wrists. "This is your personal bathroom, and it hasn't been used in ten years. It's never been cleaned either. We'll get it cleaned soon enough. I'll bring back some clean clothes for you in an hour. Bye!"

And with that, he left. Wanda took care of her business and tried flushing the toilet, but the handle was gone. She frowned and decided to try and ask the workers to fix that later. She reluctantly took off her clothes and stepped into the horrible, stinky bathtub.

"Hopefully, I'll get sick, and then, they'll have to clean the bathroom!" Wanda said to herself out loud. Then she regretted it. If she was sick, she'd have a hard time escaping! What was she going to do once she got out though? She didn't want to go back with her father-that was out of the question. Maybe she'd secretly sneak into her house and tell Pietro to run away with her.

Pietro. The little brat. He had just stared at the floor while she was being carried away, and right before she was carried in, he took a quick glance at her, and looked back at the floor. He probably didn't care that she was gone. She had accidentally hurt him once or twice because of her haywire powers. He was probably embarrassed to have a sister that had anger issues. He probably wanted her to go to the institute. No, she wouldn't visit Pietro before she ran away. She would look for a family to take her in. Hopefully a family that didn't have any kids already and was willing to actually spend time with her. That was the only thing bound to make her happy. And, maybe she'd get lucky and get to go to the same school as Pietro. No, wait a minute; she didn't want to spend time with her brother! He probably recommended that she was taken someplace to get some help! Nah, he wasn't that smart. He probably just complained to his father that there was something wrong with her, and her father got tired of the complaining and decided to take her here. Yes, that was what had happened!

She was broken out of her musings when the water that she had absentmindedly turned on started turning freezing.

"Well," she muttered, "it was fun while it lasted." She turned the water off when she realized that without thinking, she had already shampooed and conditioned her hair and washed her body clean. She wrapped herself in the huge towel that was hanging a couple of feet away and dried herself off quickly. She shivered involuntarily as the cold breeze of the air conditioning passed by through her body.

"Who in the world puts an air conditioning in a bathroom?" Wanda shivered some more, not thinking about the fact that just about all bathrooms had fans or air conditioners in them. She wrapped the towel more closely around herself and realized that her clothes were gone. Where were they? Had T.J. taken them away to clean them? "I'm going to die if I spend another half an hour in this moldy bathroom."

She pulled the lid down on the toilet and sat down, shivering some more. She thought about what Pietro was probably doing at the moment. Probably sitting at home by himself and sad and depressed, wishing he hadn't complained to his father about her personal issues.

For some reason, this made Wanda grin. The thought of her brother being upset about her being here was priceless. She wished she could see the look on his face at the moment. It was probably hilarious. She thought about all the good moments they had together. The time they had scared one of their babysitters away, the time they had their first chocolate bar when their babysitter was out running errands with them (of course, they didn't have any money to buy it, they had stolen it and eaten it in a family bathroom together), and the times when boys at school were picking on Pietro and she beat them up and sent them running with their tails between their legs. Of course, she had gotten in trouble later, and Pietro had been upset because she had hurt his pride, but still, it was fun venting out her anger on beating up those jerks. She had only learned one of their names. Evan Daniels. Pietro said that Evan was his worst enemy and that Evan was a big, fat jerk, but Wanda could tell that Pietro enjoyed messing with Evan. That's why Evan always ended up getting angry and beating him up. They always competed with each other for everything. Who was the best listener, who was the best at chewing the most gum at once and blowing the biggest bubble, who was best at sports (Wanda knew Pietro sucked at sports but he refused to believe so.), and so forth.

"Why am I thinking so much about Pietro anyways?" Wanda asked herself through chattering teeth. "I mean, it's not like I miss him."

About a moment later, T.J. burst into the bathroom. "I came in one hour, just like I promised." He handed her some hospital clothes and house shoes and told her to get dressed and that he'd be back in two minutes.

Wanda did as she was told and true to his word, T.J. came back in two minutes. He took Wanda's hand and brought her to her room.

"Now, you have to promise to be good and we won't keep your hands tied, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be good, but when do I get breakfast?"

"In a minute. Actually, it's more like lunch. During the day, you will get two meals. Brunch and dinner. If you act up you'll only get brunch. If you're really bad you won't get anything to eat at all. Understand?"

Wanda looked horrified. "Seriously?"  
>"Seriously. Now wait here. Bob and Bert will be here soon enough to take over my shift."<p>

"I thought you said you'd be here all morning long," Wanda complained, folding her arms.

"Well, it's already almost eleven thirty, and that's close enough to noon. That's when my shift ends, and that's when you get your food."

Wanda was very upset by this news. "So this means I have to wait until noon every single day to eat?"

"Yes," T.J. said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go now."

T.J. left again. Wanda dropped on her knees dramatically and sat on her feet. "I hate this place!" She screamed out loud, hoping somebody would here.

No one heard.

She looked around to try and see if they had put anything else in the room while she was gone, but nothing was there, except for a little heater. "Maybe if I look around, I can find some loose bricks or something like that and escape from here."

Wanda walked around the room for a little while, searching for the loose bricks that would allow her to escape. Upon searching, she came across the barred window that had sunlight streaming through it. She was horrified to learn that she was on the second floor, which meant that she couldn't jump out even if there were loose bricks or she managed to somehow remove the bars from the window.

"I bet Pietro is having a lot better of a time than me right now," Wanda said to herself. Then she caught what she was doing. "I seriously need to stop talking to myself, if someone catches me, they might think I'm crazy!"

She dramatically fell on her knees again by the door and sat on her feet, going in the same exact position she had been in earlier. "Pietro is so lucky, he's lucky that Father likes him more than me. If Father liked me too, I would have still been with him. I miss Pietro. He was a real baby, but he was still nice to me. Maybe it was my fault that I'm here and not his…"

"_What? Are you crazy? What if you manage to get out and you trust him and he ends up betraying you again?"_ A voice inside Wanda's head told her.

"Who said that?" Wanda asked.

"_I'm the voice inside your head that only speaks when you're in a really bad situation," _said the voice. _"Only, I don't have a name. Do you want to help me think of one?"_

"I've always liked the name Sally," Wanda said thoughtfully.

"_I like that name too!" _the voice, er, Sally, said. _"So, just think about it though. Sure Pietro may be nice, but what about all the times that you've hurt him?"_

"That was only about four or five times…" Wanda said.

"_And, he didn't seem like he cared when you were taken away." _Sally said. _"Haven't you ever seen those movies where those girls are nice to people when they're around, but when they're gone, they say stuff like, "I hate that person so much," and stuff like that? Well, Pietro is like that. I bet he went up to his father and asked for him to take you away."_

"Why would he do that? We're almost like best friends."

"_That's just what he wants you to think," _Sally declared.

Wanda felt her powers starting to act up and she put her hands to her head. "Shut up, Sally! You're not even real!"

"_But I-" _Wanda put her hands to her head and blocked out anything else that Sally might have wanted to say to her. Wanda needed some time to think about what had just happened and what she had just heard.

The sound of the little food slot that was on the door opening broke her musings short. It was a toast with jelly, scrambled eggs that had no salt, and a cup of juice.

She went on her knees and sat down and started eating her toast. It was kind of burnt, but not too much. Her eggs were runny and it tasted horrible, but Wanda was starving, so she ate it. She gulped down her juice quickly and then something caught her eye. She noticed with delight that it was a fortune cookie. She took the wrapper off and snapped the cookie in two so she could read the fortune.

The paper read: _In nine years, all your hopes and dreams will come true._

"Nine years!" Wanda cried. "I have to wait nine years before I get to see Father, Pietro, and my old school again? I have to wait nine years before I get to have some outside time! I have to wait nine years before I get out of this hellhole! I HATE MY LIFE! Why can't I be like other children, like the ones on TV, who have wonderful parents that actually care about them? What did I ever do wrong?"

Her hands glowed blue as her tray floated up into the air and was smashed into the wall with so much force that it broke into a million pieces. She ate one half of the cookie and stomped on the other half. The heater in the room was melted by her powers, and Wanda wished she had something in the room to take her anger out on. She punched the wall, but that only ended up with her hurting her knuckles. Wanda started cursing a blue streak, surprising herself. She didn't even know that she knew that many bad words!

"You go kid!" a voice said from behind her. Wanda turned around and saw that half the staff was watching her little fit of rage.

"No, don't stop! Keep on doing what you were doing; just pretend we're not here." Bert said, trying to encourage her to keep on going.

"Go away!" Wanda screamed. Her hands glowed blue once more and all the men started getting thrown into the walls and becoming unconscious.

"Somebody get the shot!" The staff (the ones who weren't knocked unconscious or hurt) got a needle out and ran towards the angry girl.

Wanda was overcome by a relaxing sensation that made her black out. Five seconds later, she woke up, and saw that she was surrounded by ropes all over her body. The only thing she could move was her legs, and she was surrounded by total darkness.

"Where am I?" She wondered aloud. She started getting frightened. "Somebody, get me out of here! I promise I'll be good!"

Wanda couldn't hear anything except for a few distant, muffled voices. She walked up the dark room's metallic walls and put the side of her face to it so to see if she could hear better. She could hear some familiar, faint voices now. **(During the …, that means Wanda can't hear what they're saying.)**

"She's very dangerous; we're going to have to…" Wanda couldn't hear the rest of the sentence.

"But I thought kids needed…to survive and be happy." Another voice said.

"No they don't. I've met plenty of kids who…and they're surviving just fine. I mean, they're very…children, but still, they're alive."

"Will she at least get a window? A kid's gotta have…"

"No they don't. I've met plenty of kids who never…"

"Hey, what if she's listening…"

"Those walls are almost soundproof. There's no way that she can hear us."

"Hey, the boss told us to take her to her room so she can eat."

Wanda, however, stopped listening after that point. What was it that they had said kids needed to survive? Whatever it was, Wanda was pretty sure she didn't have it. She wasn't a very happy person, so that must have meant she didn't have any of whatever they were talking about.

She barely even noticed as the walls rose up and she was let out. Wanda was too busy thinking of adjectives to figure out what word it was that she hadn't heard.

Before she knew it, she was back in her old hospital room. "Eat up kid," the man said. "You've been unconscious for twenty four hours."

Wanda was shocked. It had seemed like it was only a couple of seconds! She heard her stomach growl as a food bowl was placed in front of her. It was a plate of white rice. It tasted terrible because it had no salt in it, but she was so hungry she barely even realized it.

Wanda spent the rest of the night in the dark, damp room. She had a hard time falling asleep however, as she was trying to figure out some adjectives to replace the blank in the sentence that she had heard earlier. She was not going to rest until she remembered what word it was.

Three months later…

Wanda glared at the man who was going in her room. This man was not her father. It had been three months already, and her father had still not even come to visit her!

The man who was going into her room was in a wheelchair and had a bald hair and was dressed professionally. He smiled at Wanda and told the guards that had guided him towards the room that he would be just fine and that he could handle Wanda.

"Hello, how are you doing today?" He asked pleasantly, which only pissed her off more. She didn't like people acting all sweet towards her when she was in a bad mood. It made her feel like punching them in the face. "My name is Charles Xavier."

"Have you come to get me out of here?" Wanda asked with no emotion showing on her face.

"I'm afraid I can't let you out of here until you learn to control your anger," Professor Xavier said. "In the meantime, I'm going to visit you monthly to see if you're progressing any."

Wanda frowned as he said the last part of the sentence with his powers. "You have powers too?"

"Yes, I do. I'm a mutant just like you." He said.

'He's treating me like I'm an idiot,' Wanda thought unhappily. 'I wonder if he knows about Pietro…Crud! Why do I keep on thinking about him!'

The professor stared at her for a while then spoke. "Actually, I do know your brother. He's doing quite well, actually, although he really misses you."

Wanda gave Xavier a funny look. "Can you read my mind?"

"Yes, that's my mutant ability."

"That's cool; I wish I had your powers. If I did, my _father _wouldn't have sent me here." Wanda frowned. She had said father as if it made her tongue have a bad taste. "Does Pietro really miss me, or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"  
>"I assure you Wanda, your brother misses you as much as you miss him."<br>"Is he still with Father?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Lucky little bastard."

Professor looked at Wanda quizzically. He rarely heard children her age use language like that. Maybe he just didn't spend time around little children much.

Charles tried to talk to the girl some more, but that only ended up in Wanda getting upset and Charles having to calm her down with his powers. He left the room and went to go talk to the head boss.

He went to the main lobby of the hospital and asked to speak with the boss. The lady at the desk stopped listening to her punk music long enough to hear what he had to say. She pointed him towards the right direction and went back to listening to her extra loud music.

"How am I supposed to know which room number to go in?" Xavier asked himself when all of a sudden he came upon a room that he graffiti sprayed across the door that said _Bosses' Room_.

He knocked on the door and waited for a response. When he got none, he just decided to enter in since he knew the boss was inside.

"Hey, what are you bastards up to now?" he asked sarcastically until he saw who it was. He looked down at the weed he had been smoking and threw it in the trash and promised himself he'd take it out once the guest had left. "How can I help you?"  
>"I wanted to speak with you about your patient Wanda," Charles said, trying not to be bothered by the smoke and the weed he was sure he had seen. "She doesn't seem to be in the right living conditions. There's no bed in her room, the restrooms are a mess, and the room that she stays in is not sanitary at all."<p>

The boss rolled his eyes and straightened the nametag on his desk that read: Dr. Johnny Johan. "Listen, we don't have money to fix those little problems. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some very important matters to return to."

"If you think smoking your weed is more important than your patient, than you have serious issues, Dr. Johan. I should get the police department in here and let them see what kind of joint you're running here."

Johan straightened up in his seat and looked into Xavier's brown eyes with his own drug filled, green ones. "If you have money to pay for those things, we'll be happy for the donation."

Xavier glared at Johan. "I'll make sure that it's taken care of," he said as he rolled out. Once he was out of earshot, he said to himself, "Number one on my list of things to do: get Dr. Johnny Johan fired."

**So, did you like it? Was it better than my other stories or was it much worse? Review and tell me! Oh, and I'm don't think I'm going to make any kind OCs for this story. Maybe they'll be a little nice, but none of them will be kind.**

**And Wanda and Pietro may seem a bit out of character, but remember, they're still children; as Wanda gets older she'll start thinking like an older person. I'm great at doing children's points of views having six younger siblings myself, so I kind of know the way they think.**

**Anyways, just review, it'll make my day! The more reviews, the faster I update! I won't update this story until I have at least five reviews. If by next month (the end of March) I don't have five, I'll update then. It's your choice whether you want a fast update or not.**


End file.
